jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man World
Pac-Man World (officially called Pac-Man World 20th Anniversary) (パックマンワールド 20th アニバーサリー Pakkuman Wārudo 20th Anibāsarī) is a 1999 3D-based free roaming platform game for the PlayStation. As the name indicates, the game was released to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the Pac-Man character. A Game Boy Advance version would be released in 2004, with many features removed. The original PlayStation version was released on the PlayStation Store in Japan on June 26, 2013 and in North America on February 11, 2014. Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast, and Microsoft Windows versions were planned, but were later cancelled for reason is failure planned to development the platforms ports. Plot Pac-Man arrives home on his 20th birthday (the game was released to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the original Pac-Man in arcades) only to discover that his friends and family—Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac, Jr. Pac, Professor Pac, Chomp Chomp the dog, and Pooka have been kidnapped by the evil Toc-Man (the name of Namco's defunct console game division backwards), a giant robot Pac-Man impersonator that was created by Orson, who is bent on stealing Pac-Man's identity. Pac-Man sets off to Ghost Island and works to free them while battling various ghosts and monsters. Original Story The original storyboards of this game included other Namco IP such as Dig Dug, Mappy, Valkyrie and Sandra. The Idea was changed at the last minute (to the point of modeling and animation) to the other Pac-Man Game family members such as Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac-Man, Jr. Pac-Man, Pac-Man's dog (Chomp Chomp) and Professor Pac-Man. The only non-Pac-Man Namco character that made it into the story was Pooka, and holdovers from the original vision were Ms. Pac-Man and Professor Pac-Man. Gameplay The game is a standard 3D platformer that plays heavily into the history of the character; every non-boss level features a maze that plays by the rules of the original game (though the Pac-Symbol still shows, letting the player survive being touched by ghosts up to four times). Every level is littered with Pac-Dots, fruits and ghosts, much of the music is modified from early entries into the series (one of the common themes in all the levels is the intermission music from Pac-Man modified according to the theme of the level) and the original Pac-Man arcade game was available for play from the menu screen. In addition, Pac-Man is given a handful of standard platform maneuvers, including a "butt-bounce", reminiscent of Mario's ground pound and the Rev-Roll, reminiscent of Sonic the Hedgehog's spin dash. Also, he'd gained the ability to use the dots offensively, throwing them at non-ghost enemies. Like in the original game, Pac-Man can collect Power Pellets allowing him to eat ghosts for a short amount of time. The level format is fairly straightforward; each world consists of three or four levels. The first level in a world would introduce a new technique or enemy type. The second and third would require use of that technique to complete, and couldn't be completed without it. The fourth level of each world is a boss battle requiring unique gameplay or puzzle-solving to defeat. The second levels also include a key that, while not essential to complete the game, is required to free whichever of Pac-Man's friends held prisoner in the third level. Every freed character would then appear to aid Pac-Man in the final battle against Toc-Man. However, there are a couple of exceptions to this, most notably the Ruins, Factory, and Space levels. Development Cancelled of Pac-Man Ghost Zone The game went through was originally first game 3D Pac-Man consoles game was a short time is eventually has becoming Development hell from 1996 to 1999. Original Development of the game started as Pac-Man Ghost Zone and the game was suppose to be a platforming third person shooter game. The game was canceled due to Namco R&D and the development team's lack of trust and faith with the project as well as not being able to play as the real Pac-Man so over 85% of the development team was fired all but one artist, programmer and designer. Original Stories Pac-Man Ghost Zone. The story of the game was about a boy who plays the Pac-Man arcade game and verbally insults it for being outdated. The ghost and the ghost lord punishes the boy for his insults by sucking him into the game and turns him into Pac-Man and his mission is to find the real Pac-Man and save the world from the ghost lord and his army of ghost and robotic arcade machine parts such as Fly RAM Chips, Capacitors, Batteries, and Bits and Bytes. Pac-Man 3.D The story was about the origin of Pac Dot and Power Pellets and to stop the Ghost Lord (a character leftover from the Ghost Zone stage of development) and his army of ghost from stealing the dots and the pellets. Developed Pac-Man World The game was reworked into Pac Man 3-D later to renamed Pac-Man World with inspired elements from Super Mario 64, Sonic the Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot as well as concepts from the ghost zone games being Pac-Man's ability to shoot enemies and his Chomp Attack was used in a later game Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Failure Ports of Pac-Man World Ports for the N64, PC and Dreamcast were planned but were eventually canceled for reasons is lacked on development from failure technically planned of platformed ports but was speculated that it was another canceled due to the upcoming release of the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube consoles. Port and sequels Pac-Man World is part of a "duo" with Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness, somewhat similar to the later Pac-Man: Adventures in Time and Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze. A Game Boy Advance version came in 2004. Due to hardware limitations, many features were left out of the game, such as Maze Mode, the original Pac-Man and many levels cut out. This version was later included in a 2-in-1 cartridge with the GBA version of Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness. A proper sequel, Pac-Man World 2, came on February 24, 2002. It is available on the PC, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox and Game Boy Advance. Pac-Man World 3 was released in 2005. This game introduced new moves and powers to Pac-Man and gave him a full voice. It was not developed by the team behind the other games. Reworked Novel A Numerous was mentions of Pac-Man Ghost Zone were to unreleased of PS1 games titled of originally game developed from Namco Hometek, Inc. and the game has the acknowledges, Into the addition to the called attention out with Novel writer of Nitrotech Studios, inc. cooperative works to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. whom to head written possible are draft in project, The movement was memories from game of the year has cancelled of 1997, Posted to facebook his personally mention those are the Pac-Man Ghost Zone (The name of the Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom) in the footage of movement has ability Pac-Man companion to Fruits and Power-ups, Where a similarly game style its almost was Super Mario 64, Crash Bandicoot in their behind of development team with Ghost Zone concept design to appeared was rendering as much to 3D modeling, animation cutscenes and storyboards artist to be hosted to Namco R&D from the failed game projects. The name of Ghost Zone was best things has titled of Pac-Man game names is mentions as Danny Phantom from there was first place name was Ghost Zone and some aspects testing with Pac-Man Ghost Zone of the style like Tron from intro cutscenes. Around from the couples in December 2017, James Emirzian Waldementer has began to reworked with Pac-Man Ghost Zone from originally game development to a prototype footage from seen Video archives That was posted on YouTube videos, Although the genres has scripts to Buddy-comedy and the ideas of Pac-Man Ghost Zone in stories is originally considered in the Modern Age before developed to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. The novels was intended to be dramatic, comedic and Genre of Buddy-Comedy, Action Epic-Adventure. Hand-drawn animated pictures style of Don Bluth. Many of the novels was cooperatives unit of Nitrotech Studios, inc. is being developed head by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. bought to publisher labels are notable for being developed and production on going to Pac-Man Ghost Zone design. The development started with Nitrotech Studios, inc. from build draft turned out some style has Pac-Man arcade games were to came up that originally developed game in their cutscenes has A boy who plays in the Pac-Man arcade machines and even he verbally insults from the outdated, The ghosts and the ghost lords decided to punished with the boy and the insulted, Who came sucking him into the arcade machine, The boy was turned into the Pac-Man and his have to planned to need find the Real Pac-Man from save their world of Digitally arcade machine from evil plans of Ghost Lords and evil minions. James has began with written on draft for usually has material and mechanics style from Marvel Comics with similar to Pac-Man and the Ghost Zone place. Reception Pac-Man World has been given mainly positive reviews since its release. GameSpot rated this game 7.6/10, saying that "Pac-Man World is a fun little game that goes beyond mere regurgitation." IGN rated the game 7.8/10, while saying "A fitting, albeit sometimes patchy, tribute to the man that started it all." Marc Nix from IGN, who reviewed the game on November 15, 1999, stated that the gameplay is "more the cousin of Super Mario World rather than Super Mario 64. His comment on the Presentation is "An 80's flair that proves just how creative designers were back then." External links *Pac-Man World (PS) *Pac-Man World at MobyGames